CRY BABY
by KYUON CHAN
Summary: kehidupan taemin sangat keras dia harus berjuang sendiri dengan Yui krn orantuanya telah tiada


Title : CryBaby

Author : LdrdKyuon

Genre : Friendship/Familly/Drama

Ratting :K+

Cast :

Lee Taemin (SHINEE)

YUI

Kibum[key] (SHINEE)

Another cast all OC

**Disclaimer : Castnya semua MILIK TUHAN**

**MAAF BILA BANYAK KESALAHAN TYPO DAN BAHASA KURANG DI MENGERTI. LEBIH BAIK UNTUK MEMBACA FF SAMBIL MENDENGARKAN LAGU DARI "MIKU SAWAI-NAKIMUSHI" HEHEHE MOHON REVIEWNYA. DON'T BE SILENT READER. IF YOU NOT LIKE DON'T READ**

#TAEMIN POV#

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Kubuka jendela dan merasakan hangatnya matahari yang menerpa wajahku. Inilah hari yang aku tunggu di musim semi, waktunya pergi bersama noona Yui. Noona Yui berjanji untuk menemaniku melihat bunga bunga yang bermekaran disana.

"ummaa!" teriakku sembari loncat dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke dapur dimana ummaku sering berada disana

Aku Lee taemin, umurku masih 5 tahun. Aku tinggal bersama umma, appa, dan noonaku. Kami hidup sederhana seperti keluarga yang lainnya.

"umma!" teriakku tambah keras dan memeluk ummaku dari belakang

"ada apa taeminnie?" umma berbalik dan mengelus kepalaku

"Yui noona akan mengajakku hali ini. Boleh ya umma aku pelgi belsama noona yui?" aku merayu umma dengan puppy eyes

"jangan bolehkan umma!" teriak noonaku yang sedang merias dirinya

"noona!, hikss..hiks..umma ayolah" aku mulai menangis

"taeminnie kau boleh pergi asalakan jangan menjadi anak yang cengeng. Mau berjanji dengan appa?" suara berat lembut itu menghampiriku, appa memberikan kelingkingnya padaku. Aku mendongak dan mengangguk serta terseyum pada Appa.

"taemin beljanji. Bakal gak cengeng kok ^^" aku menghapus air mataku

Kmi semua tertawa bersama, suasana hangat inilah yang sangat aku favoritkan. Kami berkumpul bersama, semua dilakukan bersama. Aku akan mempertahankan kebersamaan ini.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah memakai jaket rillakumaku dan membawa sebuah keranjang untuk ku isikan bunga. Ternyata Noona Yui telah menungguku di ruang tamu, dia terlihat sangat cantik ^^.

"noona selamat pagi ^^." Sapaku sambil membungkukkan badan

"pagi taemin. Apa kau sudah siap?"

"ne ne noona, kajja ^^!"

Setelah berpamitan dengan umma aku dan noona segera pergi ketaman, taman itu rindang dan banyak sekali bunga yang bermekaran disana. Tak sabar aku ingin memetik semuanya

Noona Yui bukanlah warga asli dari korea, dia pindahan dari jepang. Dia sangat ramah, pandai, dan cantik. Dia selalu tersenyum , dan senyumnya membuat suasana menjadi hangat. Rumahnya ada disebelah rumahku. Umurnya 5 tahun lebih tua dariku.

Aku beralari kesana kemari dan merasakan hangatnya angin pagi ini. Aku merasa bahagia, dan tak ada sedih sedikitpun dihatiku ini.

"noona lihat kelanjangku mau penuh dengan bunga"

"wahh bagus bagus ayo cari lagi ^^"

Tiba tiba terdengar suaaara ledakan dan muncul asap diarah rumah kami berdua.

"a..apa itu tadi?" tubuhku mulai bergetar dan mataakau terbelalak kaaget

"a..ayo kita kesana taeminnie" noona menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku berlari menuju arah asap itu muncul dan ledakan itu terdengar.

Sesampainya disana kami berdua hanya bisa mematung. Rumah kami hancur dan…terbakar

"umma! Appa! Noona! Ayo keluall lumahnya hancull!" teriakku sembari ingin masuk kedalam rumah yg sudah hangus itu. Hal itu lalu dicegah oleh noona yui dan dia tersenyum lagi padaku

"sudahlah.. kita tunggu disini saja, pasti umma appa dan noonamu akan keluar ^^"

"ta…tapi.. hiks hikss." Aku menangis dan dan memeluk noona, aku mengingkari janjiku pada Appa. Aku berharap mereka tidak mati.

Tiba tiba ada seorang pria berpakaian pemadam kebakaran mendekatiku dan mengelus kepalaku

"appa, umma dan noonamu sudah bahagia di Alam Tuhan jadi jangan sedih ya ^^"

"Tuhan?" tanyaku sembari menghapus air mataku

"Tuhan akan menjaga Appa Umma dan Noona mu, pasti mereka bahagia di surga"

"jadi meleka sudah pelgi ya..hiks..hiks… bagaimna dengan Appa dan Ummanya Yui noona ahjusii?"

Aku melihat Noona Yui tetaplah tersenyum dan tidak meneteskan air mata setetes pun

"sama.."

Ya kita harus menerima semua kenyataan yang ada. Aku dan Noona Yui akan hidup sebatang kara.

Keesokan harinya setelah pemakaman aku dan Noona Yui pergi menuju sebuah rumah kosong yang cukup lebar dan luas. Dan itu adalah rumah milik Ahjummanya Noona. Hidup kami kali ini ditanggung oleh keluarga noona Yui jadi kami masih bisa meneruskan pendidikan.

Aku kali ini sangat tertekan, aku tak bisa menemui noonaku ummaku appaku dan semuanya. Itulah yang membuatku membenci musim SEMi, musim yang telah menghancurkan hidup ku.

Aku masih tetap menangis aku ingin melupakan segalanya, melupakan kesedihan ini dan kenangan ini aku tak ingin mengingatnya. Aku ingin menjadi laki laki kuat tidak cengeng seperti Appa.

11 tahun pun berlalu. Aku Lee taemin sekarang berumur 16 tahun dan duduk dibangku kelas 1 SMA. Aku hidup bersama Yui Noona yang sekarang berumur 21 tahun. Hidupku slalu dirundung oleh kesedihan.

"taemin! Cepatlah turun noona sudah membuat sarapan dan kau harus segera berangkat kesekolah!" teriak wanita yang telah menjagaku selama 11 tahun Yui Noona. Dengan segera aku berlari dan membawa tasku.

"bekalku?" tanyaku sembari duduk dan memakan roti bakar buatan Noona Yui

"iya sudah aku siapkapkan taeminie, nanti jangan pulang terlalu sore ya ^^"

"kenapa? ada apa?"

"kita harus pergi ke pemakaman untuk mengunjungi orang tuamu dan noonamu serta orangtuaku juga pastinya"

Mendengar kata kata pemakaman badanku bergetar, dan mataku mulai mucur bulir bulir air, aku mengingatnya kembali kenangan buruk itu. Sudah cukup lama aku tak mengunjungi mereka.

"taemin? Sudahlah tidak apa apa!" Noona mengusap pipiku lembut dan segera ku hapus air mata itu.

Noona tidak berubah dia tetap Tegar, atau dia hanya menahan kesedihannya. Dia selalu tersenyum, dan senyumnya menyebar ke fikiranku, membuatku tak bisa melupakannya.

"aku berangkat noona… kau mau berangkat bersamaku?"

"pastinya kan sekolahmu dengan kampusku dekat" di menggandeng tanganku hangat, musim dingin ini terasa hangat bila ada disampingnya, Noona.

Disekolah aku termasuk anak yang berprestasi selalu masuk 3 besar, karena setiap hari noona slalu menyuruhku untuk belajar. Sebenarnya itu sangat mengesalkan tapi, entah aku tak bisa marah pada sosok Noona seperti dia

Aku ingin bersamanya selamanya

#TAEMIN POV END#

#YUI POV#

11 tahun berlalu, sudah selama ini aku menahan tangisku dihadapan Taemin. Karena aku tak ingin Taemin mengingat tentang itu lagi.

"taemin.. sampai bertemu dipemakaman ya ? ^^" aku melepaskan gandenganku padanya, ini takkan lama tenang saja ^^

Ku lihat taemin berjalan memasuki sekolahnya. Taemin sangat berprestasi tapi, dia sama sekali tidak ingin brgabung dengan teman sebayanya.

Aku kuliah dijurusan music. Sebenarnya ini bukan jurusan yang kuinginkan tapi mungkin musik bisa menjadi langkah pelarian ku untuk semua.

#YUI POV END#

#AUTHOR POV#

Di sekolah taemin terlihat sangat diam dan jarang skali mengeluarkan senyum yang sering dia tunjukan dulu 11 tahun yang lalu.

Dia menerima semua temannya dengan dingin, jawabannya pun sangat singkat dan datar.

"Lee taemin kau tak ingin menemaniku ke perpustakaan? Aku ingin mencari buku biologi untuk tambahan referensi?" pinta temannya yang bernama kibum

"sibuk"

"aisshh kau ini ayolahh nanti aku traktir minum deh, juss, susu, kopi apa saja. Ayolah taeminie!" kata kimbum sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh taemin

"-_- kau ini ya sudah ayo cepat"

"ne ne ^^ kajja!'

Mereka berjalan ke perpustakaan bersama, diperjalanan pun hanya Kibum yang berbicara, dan taemin hanya diam.

"taemin! Kau ini diam krn tak paham ato bisu ato tuli?!"

"kau menyuruhku untuk menemanimu ke perpustakaankan?"

"iya benar"

"lalu apa aku dibayar minuman untuk berbicara hal yang tidak penting denganmu?"

"tidak.."

"y sudah sana cepat masuk aku tunggu diluar"

"=='' benar juga ya.. okke deh tunggu!"

Taemin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah teman sekelasnya ini

Kibum dengan cepat masuk kedalam perpustakaan. Dan keluarpun dengan cepat krn takut deceramahi oleh taemin.

Jam sekolahpun berakhir sesuai dengan janji. Taemin akan menemui Yui dipemakaman

Yui sudah sampai disana duluan dengan membawa sekumpulan bunga yang indah didalam sebuah keranjang.

Suasana disana sangat dingin angin berhembus sangat kencang.

"taemin.. ayo kemari cepat sebelum nanti hujan saljux semakin lebat"

Taemin mengangguk dan menghampiri wanita rambut hitam ini

Pemakaman keluarga mereka berdekatan jadi mereka masih berdekatan juga

#AUTHOR POV END#

#TAEMIN POV#

Aku memberikan bunga dimakam orangtuaku dan Noonaku, aku sangat merindukan mereka. Tapi apa daya kami hanya bisa bertemu nanti bila memang sudah waktunya

"appa maaf aku tak bisa menjadi setegar appa, umma aku masih bersama Noona Yui, Noona disana kau jangan merias diri terus ya ^^, lain kali riaslah aku juga"

Lagi lagi aku tetap menjadi anak yang cengeng, aku benar benar tidak bisa menahannya. Air asin ini tetap membanjiri pipiku.

Di lain pihak Noona Yui malah tersenyum menatap makam orangtuanya, sambil memberikan bunga. Aku sangat ingin tersenyum melihat senyumnya tapi… ada sesuatu yg menyakitkan membuatku tak bisa tersenyum. Noona sangat hebat pada saat seperti ini dia bisa tetap tak menangis.

"baiklah mari kita pulang…" noona berdiri dan merapikan bajunya

"emm ne noona" aku pun juga berdiri dan berjalan didepan noona

"taemin bukannya musim semi depan kau kenaikan kelas?" sekarang noona berjalan tepat disampingku

"ne noona. Wae?"

"sebentar lagi umurmu 17tahun dong ya ^^. Sudah besar ternyata" Noona memukul perutku keras

"aigoo noona appo!"

"kau jangan sering menangis lagi. Kau harus tegar, masak mau 17 tahun masih nangis kan malu"

"ne ne ne arraseo"

"hahahaha anak pintar" senyum hangat itu kembali ada, benar benar hangat.

#TAEMIN POV END#

#AUTHOR POV#

Sesudah makan siang Taemin menuju kamarnya dan berbaring disana. Dia membayangkan tatapan Yui padanya dan senyum hangatnya, ditengah angin yang mengetuk jendelanya keras membuat dia tak bisa tidur, bayangannya di penuhi oleh ketegaran Yui. Dengan melihat ketegaran Yui itu membuat taemin membenci dirinya sendiri karena menjadi salah satu orang yang Pengecut

"kenapa noona bisa setegar itu?. apa mungkin Noona menahannya selama ini?"

Musim dingin pun berlalu datanglah Musim Semi, bunga bunga mulai bermekaran angin yang hangat mulai terasa, es es diluar sana mulai menghilang

"taemin!. Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu dikelas 2 SMA ceppatlah!"

"iya iya cerewet" taemin duduk dimeja makan dan menyantap rotinya

"taemin kau tak ingin mencari bunga bersamaku musim semi kali ini?"

"aku sudah 17tahun Noona!"

"apa salahnya mencari bunga saat umurmu 17 tahun?.. lagian ini akan menjadi yang terakhir"

"terakhir?"taemin bingung apa arti dari kata 'terakhir' tersebut

"sana cepat berangkat noona hari ini libur.."

"ne ne cerewet.."

Dijalan taemin terlihat sangat bingung apa arti dengan kata 'terakhir'. Dia takut kalau Yui akan meninggalkannya nanti. Sesungguhnya Taemin belum siap seluruhnya dia masih membutuhkan seorang yang tegar disampingnya dan seseorang yg bisa menjaganya.

"TAEMIN!" seseorang laki laki sebayanya menepuk punggungnya sangat keras

"aisshh kau ini.. kalau jantungku copot gimana?" taemin mengelus dadanya tanda bahwa dia tadi terkejut. Itu Kibum

"hahahaha salah sendiri kau melamun sendirian di jalan begini, aku tadi memanggilmu apa kau tak mendengarnya?"

"maaf"

"dasar tuli -_-"

"siapa yg Tuli?" taemin mengeluarkan pandangan mematikan dan DEATHGLAREnya

"hahahahahhaahah aku du..duluan ya" kibum segera berlari dan meninggalkan Taemin. Dibelakang taemin tertawa. Jarang sekali taemin seperti ini, tertawa selebar ini.

#AUTHOR POV END#

#YUI POV#

"Bagaimana cara menjelaskan semua ini pada Taemin?, Bgaimana caranya agar dia mengerti?"

Tiba tiba terdengar ringtone handphone ku yg berada disampingku dan membubarkan lamunanku.

"ahjumma?... pasti soal itu lagi"

Dengan terpaksa aku menjawab telephone itu

"ahjumma.. ada apa?"

"_kau sudah biacarakan pada dia?"_

"belum"

"_lebih baik segera besok atau lusa kau akan ku jemput"_

"apa?! Jangan secepat itu, aku harus menjelaskan secara perlahan itu pada Taemin"

"_taemin sudah besar pasti dia mengerti Yui-chan"_

"Aku mohon…"

"_keputusanku sudah bulat"_

/tuut tuut tuut/

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, waktu sesingkat itu aku harus membuat taemin mengerti, ahjumma tidak tahu betapa sedihnya Taemin nanti dia pasti akan membenciku.

"hah! Ini bisa membuatku sangat gila!"

Aku segera pergi dari rumah dan menenangkan diriku sejenak di taman yg dipenuhi oleh bunga bunga bermekaran. Bayangan masa kecilku dengan taemin yg sangat menyenangkan. Memetik semua bunga yg ada di taman ini. Berlari kesana kemari, saling member senyum satu sama lain. Apa semua ini harus berakhir sekarang? Disaat musim semi?

#YUI POV END#

#AUTHOR POV#

Matahari mulai hilang dan bulan pun mulai memunculkan parasnya. Taemin sudah ada dirumah dan membereskan semua bukunya karena saatnya makan malam. Taemin turun dari kamarnya secara perlahan. Dan mendengar sebuah percakapan antara Yui dan Ahjummanya Yui.

"ya ya aku mengerti ahjumma aku akan segera pergi meninggalkannya disini, krn memang aku sudah berjanji pada ahjumma. Aku harus pergi dari korea sekarang"

Taemin yang mendengarkan percakapan itu hanya bisa menunduk, apa yg dia takutkan ternyata akan benar benar terjadi, Yui akan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri, di korea.

Taemin berjalan perlahan dan menuju dimana Yui berada.

"tae..taemin.. sejak kpan kau ada disini?"

"pergi.. pergilah dan jangan pernah kembali lagi"

Taemin ingin berlari tapi tangannya dicegah oleh hangatnya tangan Yui

"taemin dengarkan noona dulu"

"kau bukan noonaku, kau bukan siapa siapaku!" taemin menepis tangan Yui dan berlari keluar Rumah

Diluar pada musim semi turun Hujan itu tak seperti biasanya, hujannya sangat deras angin bertiup sangat kencang

#AUTHOR POV END#

#TAEMIN POV#

Ditengah hujan yg tak berujung turunlah sehelai bunga, ini ditaman. Aku menangis dan berteriak sangat kencang disana. Aku hanya bisa terduduk di memukul lantai.

"percuma! Percuma kau tersenyum padaku, menjagaku selama ini tapi kau malah ingin pergi hiksss…. Kau bukan NOONAAKU!"

Ternyata dibelakangku ada yg menepuk pundakku lembut dia adalah Noona

"taemin dengarkan Noona dulu, noona pergi karena tugas noona telah selesai, kau telah dewasa kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Taemin, ayo pulang nanti kau sakit" dia memelukku dengan hangat sangat hangat tapi kehangatan itu hilang karena kemarahanku padanya

"pergi! Pergi saja kau sana! Jangan pernnah kembali! Jangan pernah menganggapku ada selama ini!"

Aku berlari meninggalkannya, aku tak tahu kemana aku harus pulang. Aku tak punya rumah, dan keluarga yang hangat disana. Aku sendiri di bumi ini.

"appa! Hikss appa! Hiks…umma!..Noona!.. hiks"

Aku berhenti dari pelarianku dan terduduk. Wajahku mulai pucat dan kedinginan. Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Aku tak ingin bila itu adalah Noona Yui

"taemin? Knpa kau hujan hujanan?. Masa kecil kurang bahagia bgt sih!"

Suara itu sangat ku kenal, kibum kah?

"wahh taeminie wajahmu pucat, badanmu panas sekali, ayo kerumahku nanti kau tambah sakit." Kibum memegang keningku dan berusaha untuk membantuku berdiri

"kenapa kau menangis ha?. Aku tak menyakitimukan? "

Tangisanku tambah keras karena melihat perhatian seorang yg sebaya dengan ku peduli padaku.

"kau cengeng sekali Minnie"

Kibum membawaku kerumahnya, dia memberiku obat, makanan, baju dan membiarkanku istirahat dikamarnya. Orangtuanya pun sangat baik padaku.

"kau beruntung bummie bisa mempunyai keluarga sehangat ini" tiba tiba kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut ku dan suara ku sedikit bergetar

"he? Bukannya kau juga punya keluarga? Noona Yui bukan keluargamukah?"

"darimana kau kenal dia?"

"he? Kau ini aku bertanya malah balik bertanya. Tidak sopan!"

"sudahlah lupakan" aku menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut

"Noona Yui ingin pergi kembali kerumahnya ya?. Dan kau marah padanya?. Kau menangis?. Kau suka ya dengannya?"

"ya ya aku tak tahu"

"ehem.. kalo suka blg saja pasti dia mau menerimamu"

"lupakan!"

"taemin seharusnya kau jangan seperti itu pada Noona Yui, dia telah menjagamu slama ini. Masak kau balas dengan yg seperti itu. Seharusnya kau memperbolehkannya pergi. Dan tunjukkan padanya bahwa kau bisa mandiri dan tidak menjadi CryBaby hahaha. Dasar kau ini cengeng!"

Ya aku mungkin memang salah, tapi aku masih marah dengan keputusannya!

"dia berangkat pukul 7.00 pagi, jadi itu terserah kau mau menemuinya atau tidak"

Kibum meninggalkan kamarnya, dan aku hanya bisa bingung disana. Apa yg harus aku lakukan

#TAEMIN POV END#

#AUTHOR POV#

Keesokan harinya. Inilah waktunya Yui untuk pergi dirumahnya Yui sudah mempersiapkan barang barangnya untuk pergi

"mana taemin?" Tanya wanita paruh baya yg ada disampingnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ahjummanya Yui

"dia tak plg semalam, dan kemarin temannya mengabariku kalau dia ada dirumahnya" Yui memasang wajah lemah letih lesu, dia sangat merasa bersalah pada Taemin

"kau tak ingin pamit padanya?"

"di marah padaku, jadi percuma saja dia takkan mau bertemu dengan ku lagi. Ayo berangkat"

Yui sebenarnya tak ingin meninggalkan taemin sendirian. Tapi janji adalah janji bila taemin sudah memasuki 17 tahun Yui harus kembali ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan usaha keluarganya.

Taemin yang ada dirumah Kibumhanya bisa diam dan melihat kearah jam dinding.

"benar kata kibum aku tak boleh sperti ini"

Taemin segera berlari pulang dan masuk kedalam rumah yg memang sengaaja tidak dikunci oleh Yui

"noona! Kau dimana?!"

Taemin mencari disetiap sudut ruangan, kamar mandi, kamar tidur, dapur dan semuanya. Tapi tidak ada. Dengan semangat yg menggebu gebu dia berusaha berlari menuju kebandara yg agak jauh dari rumahnya.

#AUTHOR POVE END#

#TAEMIN POV#

Aku terus berlari dan berlari, nafasku mulai terengah engah. Tapi saat ku melihat langi yg ku pandang adalah gambaran wajah Noona yg sangat cantik dengan senyum hangatnya yg sering dia lontasrkan padaku. Aku mulai tak kuat tapi aku terus berusaha mencapai tuuanku untuk meminta maaf padanya.

Sesampainya disana aku menyebarkan pandanganku dan mencari sosok yg aku cari. Aku berteriak memanggil namanya.

"apa aku terlambat?"

"belum Minnie"

Suara itu sangat aku kenal. Noona Yui?. Aku belum terlambat

"noona maafkan aku, aku…." Belum sempat aku meneruskan kata kataku Noona Yui sudah menangis dihadapanku

"tidak aapa apa taemin hikss… aku tahu ini sangat berat tapi aku harus pergi itu HARUS. Aku harus meneruskan perjuangaan Appaku diperusahaannya" Noona menundukkan kepalanya karena dia tak ingin memperlihatkan tangisannya padaku.

Aku memegang kedua pundaknya. Aku ingin melihat matanya, mata yg hangat itu

"lihatlah aku noona…. Noona tidak boleh menangis, bukannya noona menyuruhku untuk tidak menjadi anak cengeng tapi kenapa noona menangis?"

Noona mendongakkan kepalnya kearahku, wajah yg memerah karena dia mangis sangat keras.

"maaf…" noona menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum kembali, senyuman hangat yg aku favoritkan, dari dulu sampai sekarang, kualitasnya tak pernah turun

"noona akan ku buktikan kalau aku bukan TAEMIN CRYBABY lagi. Aku akan menjadi seseorang yg kuat ini hanya butuh waktu sebentar saja^^"

Kami berdua saling memeluk satu sama lain. Entah perasaan bagaimana perasaan kami satu sama lain. Sedihkah? Bahagiakah? Dan Sayang sebagai saudara? Atau Sayang sebagai lebih dari saudara?.

Apa pun jawabannya aku akan tetap dengan perasaanku padanya.

"5 tahun yg akan datag aku akan meenemuimu lagi taeminie dan membuktikan janjimu pada Appamu"

"ne.. aku akan menunggumu Noona"

#TAEMIN POV END#

#AUTHOR POV#

Akhirnya mereka pun saling mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal, sampai jumpa lagi'. Dengan perasaan yg akan di pendam satu sama lain. Perasaan apa itu aku tidak tahu, hanya mereka berdua saja yg tahu

"aku tahu!" kibum muncul tiba tiba

"apa?"

"jawabannya pada reader masing masing pastinya"

"betoll betoll"

END

MOHON REVIEWNYA ^^ HEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE


End file.
